philmontfandomcom-20200215-history
Philwiki:Philwiki is about Philmont
Philwiki is about Philmont Scout Ranch and affiliated programs. Whatever deals with Philmont either now or in the past belongs in Philwiki, so long as it is notable. The Double H Ranch and the Valle Vidal are also considered relevant topics. Philwiki discusses elements of the Boy Scouts of America but is not about Scouting in general. For a wiki about Scouting, see the Scouting WikiCities project. Philwiki may also define and cover topics that relate to backpacking, camping, wilderness survival, or activities; however is not a place to catalog every single element of outdoors activities. Likewise, many notable businesses and attractions in Cimarron are included, as well as history, but Philwiki is not a yellow pages for trekkers. Nevertheless, if there is not a clear decision as to whether a topic is appropriate, post it. It may be deleted, but at least you tried. Deletion is not hard, Be bold. For much more general things, try Wikipedia. Philwiki is not for things made up in school one day. For random, meaningless nonsense, try Uncyclopedia. What belongs in Philwiki Notable subjects about Philmont, its geography, its history, and its context in New Mexico deserve mention in Philwiki. For things that definitely do not belong in Philwiki, see Philwiki:What Philwiki is not. Philmont material Content expressly concerning Philmont Scout Ranch, the Phlmont Training Center, Philmont ranching, the history of Philmont, the Double H Ranch and its history, and material relating to the Valle Vidal are valuable to the Philmont community and belong in Philwiki, provided it is notable. If content does not really need a separate article, try to add the material into an existing article in a constructive manner. Things that affect Philmont Subjects that deal with Philmont, apply to it, or somehow relate to it deserve to be on Philwiki, provided they are notable. This means that things that affect Philmont, like laws, things that interact with Philmont, like Cimmaron, and things that are popular destinations around Philmont are usually valid content. The important point in the case of related ideas is that they should give a broad explanation of the subject, but should be heavily focused on the aspects that are tied to Philmont. Certain biographies People who have particular significance in the history of Philmont Scout Ranch or its operations currently, are appropriate subjects for articles. In this case, notability is also important, since only people who are well-known or extremely important to Philmont are valid subjects. Remember as well to focus on the individual's relation to Philmont, and avoid disclosing considerable private information about the individual. Specific guidelines Scouting articles Philmont Scout Ranch is owned by the Boy Scouts of America, and caters to Boy Scouts and venture Scouts Articles that specifically relate to the scouting movement's or the BSA's involvement in Philmont or Philmont-associated events are absolutely permitted in Philwiki. Likewise, broad topics, like the Boy Scouts of America article or information about Scouting are permitted, as long as the article maintains a focus of how that element relates to Philmont. If this material cannot be integrated into the encyclopedia as a separate article, it is appropriate to merge it into another article. If it really is too specific and related to another article, then consider linking its appearances in articles to either Wikipedia or the Scouting Wiki. Philwiki simply does not need that much material about the Boy Scouts to make it functional, and this distracts from the mission of Philwiki, which is to serve trekkers and staffers. Local articles Philwiki strives to include articles about local attractions or places, but only to the extent that they are useful to people at Philmont. Cities and locations that figure into the history or, to a lesser extent, geography are notable, as well as places that significant numbers of visitors or emplyees would visit. Raton, NM is one example of a city that is only relevant to Philmont because people pass through it, arriving from Amtrak trains. Local restaurants, hotels, events, and businesses deserve articles if they are frequented by Philmont visitors or staff or have a significant relevance to Philmont or the history of Philmont. Articles about commercial enterprises or museums must not review the location and likewise must not be advertisements, promoting or announcing the restaurant. Upcoming events and menus are also forbidden; provide a description of the cusine and note what the general reception of the operation is. History and general information are always accepted in business articles. Specific restaurants in Taos, NM and elsewhere are accepted on a case-by-case basis. Museums and attractions. Any well-known or historically significant attraction within a reasonable radius of Philmont is seen as notable, as well as a few major locations in a greater radius. As a general rule, if a substantial percentage of people at Philmont will see it, or would be interested in it, it is acceptable. Camping articles Philwiki covers a considerable amount of material about backpacking, camping, and hiking, but it is not primarily a resource about these fields. Philwiki hopes to contain all the backpacking information necessary to have a safe and fun experience at Philmont, so there must be general articles about equipment and best practices in the wilderness. However, things that would not be useful at Philmont or Double H do not need to be in Philwiki. Specifically, equipment descriptions beyond general articles about types of equipment or brand and company profiles are not appropriate, except in special cases, based on a special significance to Philmont, like the platform tents in Base Camp. Also, practices that are not either mandated by Philmont or are not in wide practice or consideration are not really appropriate for Philwiki. If you want to compile information about outdoorsmanship, then start a wikicity, and we can link to it. A new wiki would be a great contribution to the whole community. History articles For articles that contain material about the history of Philmont, Colfax County, or American Indians, the article must focus on how that event or period affected the area directly around Philmont or people with links to Philmont. For example, the article on the Mexican-American War should cover a brief overview of the global scope of the conflict, but mostly deal with its effect on northern New Mexico. However, articles that might seem less important in the context of US history but figured greatly in local history may be very important to Philwiki. In may cases of historical subjects, related Wikipedia articles exist or, perhaps should exist. Feel free to link to those articles, using the established format. Internet articles Philwiki should contain descriptions of notable and major websites that are about Philmont or Philwiki. however links to albums of photos or guides that deal with only a very small group's interest in Philmont do not generally qualify. Certain websites and that pertain to Philwiki are also mentioned, so that people can better understand the concepts Philwiki uses. Most of these articles are under the "Philwiki:" [[Philwiki:Namespaces|namespace Category:Philwiki